Field Of Yellow
by Ink Runs Through My Veins
Summary: Yellow's gone missing after a terrible tragedy! Can Red and the Dex Holders find her before she ends up doing something terrible to herself because of her past? Proposal Series part 4.


Fields Of Yellow  
By Sacred Silver Goddess

Sorry about that. Guess you guys thought I abandoned the series. But now its back and finished with its final story. Unless you guys want another shipping, in which come PM me for ideas and I'll write a dedication to you.

I never saw Yellow's uncle during the story so sorry if a few of you liked him. Or if I got the name wrong. Dedicated to Kaith1 who gave me an awesome idea with the Pichu and Pikachu.

I don't own Pokemon. I praise and worship the guy who does though.

* * *

I could never bare to see her cry.

Her smile warmed me.

Her pout made me chuckle.

Her rare anger was something to be feared.

But crying? One tear goes down her cheek and I panic.

Thats how much I care for her.

I had always cared for her. I watched as she grew up from a kid I saved when we were children to this

beautiful girl who haunted my mind constantly.

I knew I loved her. Thats why I could never bare to see her cry.

* * *

_I couldn't...no, I **wouldn't **tell them. _

_I wouldn't admit I was hurt. _

_That I was scared.  
_

_Afraid._

_Sad._

_And so many other things that would make me look weak in front of others._

_So I remained quiet and prayed for my suffering to end soon._

* * *

She thought we wouldn't notice? That _**I **_wouldn't notice?

Well that hurt.

"I don't know what's wrong." Blue admitted when we decided to hold a meeting over this. Blue volunteered her new house as a meeting room and we were all stationed around her huge couch. "When I asked, she said she was fine. But she won't tell me what she's fine _**about**_."

Crys, always being the rational one, asked, "What is wrong with her _**exactly**_?"

Blue shrugged. "That's the thing. We don't know. She seems fine, but then you really look at her. She's obviously thinner – her clothes hang on her figure like trash bags mind you – there are dark bags under her eyes, and her skin is paler than usual. She's not taking care of herself properly. Not to mention she's always sighing with some faraway look in her eye."

"Depression." We snapped our heads to Sapph, who looked surprised. "Wha'? It's kinda' obvious when ya' know where ta' look. Papa was really depressed when Ma' passed. The sy'mptoms sound th' same."

"Ugh." Ruby growled. "Could you be any more barbaric with that stupid accent?"

Sapph snorted. "Could ya' be any mor'e sissy with tha' girly face?"

"Ohhh _**burn**_!" Cooed a grinning Gold. "That has _**gotta**_ hurt!"

Crys smacked him upside the head, but strangely said nothing. I could have sworn I heard her mutter, "Tactless."

He flushed. "I'd rather be sissy than barbaric!"

"Like bein' a sissy would be any better!"

"Would to!"

"Would not!"

"QUIET!" We flinched at the sound of Silver's shout. "This isn't about you guys and your petty arguments. We're all here about Yellow."

"Sorry." They both muttered.

I couldn't help but frown. Silver had been twitching during Blue's explanation of Yellow. And frowning.

I don't know why, but I couldn't help but feel angry at the thought of Silver being worried about Yellow.

And then said person walked through the door.

* * *

_I couldn't believe this. They held a meeting without me? _

_Did I really mean that little to them that I didn't need to be included?_

_Blue smacked her forehead. "Shoot! I totally forgot about our shopping spree! I'm so sorry Yellow!"_

"_It's alright." I said with as much fake cheerfulness as I could. "I didn't really feel like shopping today anyway. I'll just...leave you guys to your meeting." And I rushed out of there as fast as I could._

"_Yellow! Wait!"_

_Please don't call my name Red. It makes it harder to run away._

* * *

Damn it!

Crys sighed and turned to Blue. "I can see what you're talking about. Her clothes are extremely baggy on her." She counted on her fingers. "Her cheeks are hollow and the shadows under her eyes are almost black."

"I'm tellin' ya'! It's depression! Senior Yellow's depressed about somethin'."

"The question is though," I whispered, still watching Yellow's departing figure. "What is she depressed about?"

* * *

"_**Small."**_

"_**Weak."**_

"_**She killed her mother you know."**_

_STOP IT!_

_I ran and ran and ran. I couldn't stop my feet even if I wanted to. I had to get away. I had to get away from the voices._

"_**Not her fault she's so tiny."**_

"_**Her father was in despair."**_

"_**Never wanted to live with the thing that killed his wife."**_

_PLEASE STOP!_

_I whimpered and urged my legs to run faster._

_I had to get away._

_MAKE THE VOICES STOP!_

* * *

Two days had passed and there were absolutely no signs of Yellow.

"Damn it!" Blue screamed and punched a tree. "It's all my fault. If only I had been more observant; a better friend to her-" She choked off at the ending and sank to her knees. Green sank down with her and hugged her gently, his actions saying more than his words.

The rest of us were no better. We had been looking everywhere for her. Gold and Crys went back to Johto to look for clues and check to see if she took a train or boat to another region. Ruby and Sapph headed to the Sevii Islands and searched there while Rald was alerting Professor Oak and Elm. The rest of us were checking every town in Kanto and alerted the Gym Leaders as well.

"Its not your fault Blue." I ground out. I was extremely tense nowadays. No sign of Yellow and everyday that passed I grew more and more tense. I was extremely edgy all the time and I snapped at everyone. Crys almost burst into tears when I accused her of not trying hard enough. (Of course I apologized immediately afterward. I would have done it anyway, even if Gold and Silver weren't glaring at me with a heat that could rival Green's Charizard.)

Point is, without Yellow I was becoming as stoic as Green. (No need to glare Green, you know it's true.)

After a week, we all met back at my house for an update.

"The locals said that nobody meeting Senior Yellow's description had been seen." Ruby started. "We checked everywhere. The forests, the city. She's not anywhere in the Sevii Islands that's for sure."

"But Prof. Elm and Prof. Oak are using contacts to look." Rald volunteered hopefully.

"The Gym Leaders are on red alert, but they haven't seen a trace of her either." Blue sniffled. She had been crying non-stop since Yellow went missing.

"We went to the train station and the harbor." Crys whispered. She, too, had been saddened by Yellow's vanishing act. "No one saw Senior Yellow. We even went to Morty's Gym to ask for help."

"And?" Green inquired. "Did he see her location?"

Gold winced. "That's the strange thing. When we asked, he said that we needed to leave her alone for a while."

"WHAT!" I rose quickly from my chair. "Why the hell would he say that?"

Sapph got up from her chair and motioned towards me, trying to calm me down. "Calm down Senior Red. We're all lookin' hard for her. We'll find her."

Silver suddenly snapped his head up. "Did anyone think to contact her parents?"

Blue bit her lip. "Yellow's parents died when she was a baby. Her Uncle Wilton is her only relative."

"Did anyone call him?" He asked again.

"I tried." Green raised his hand. "I even went to her house. No one was home, but..."

"But what?"

"Another weird thing is, the house was dusty. As if no one had been living there for a while. I get that Yellow has been gone for a week, but the last time I saw Yellow's uncle, he was healthy. He should have been able to clean the house himself while Yellow was away."

Crys suddenly gasped. "You guys don't think..." She shook her head. "Oh God. It all makes sense now. The depression. Her not taking care of herself. Even why she's gone into hiding."

"What are you talking about?" I clenched my fist.

"Something happened to Yellow's uncle."

* * *

_I can't take it anymore. Every time I sleep, I see **them**.They keep asking why I did this to them. _

_Why they aren't alive because of me._

_My Pokemon all make sure I eat and drink. They feed it to me themselves sometimes. _

_They insist I keep living._

_I don't want to live though._

_But when I told them that, Chuchu used her thunderbolt on me. She scolded me and told me that people out there wanted me to live._

_I don't care what others want. I just don't want to keep living in a world that always reminds me it was **my fault**. _

* * *

We all raced to Viridian City as fast as we could. Yellow and her uncle lived in a little hut on the edge of town. I remember her blushing when she first led me inside. The interior was bland, but not distasteful. It was small, but cozy. The type of home that would make someone feel instantly warm.

It was Silver who got there ahead of us. He knocked on the door. Surprisingly, someone opened it.

"Oh!" An old woman with stark white hair in a bun and a faded kimono opened the door. "Are you all friends of Amarillo?"

Amarillo? Then I remembered Amarillo was Yellow's real name.

Blue came forward and nodded. "Yes. I'm Blue." She turned to us and introduced us.

The old woman smiled. "How nice for Amarillo to have such good friends. I'm the closest thing she has to a neighbor. You can call me Granny. Here," She stepped aside. "Why don't you all come inside. You can tell me the reason you've all come over a nice pot of tea."

After we were all settled in, Blue started to talk. "We're here because Yellow is missing and we wanted to know if her uncle has heard anything from her. Anything will suffice, but we don't know if she's safe or not."

Granny gasped and clutched her heart. "Oh dear. She hasn't told you?"

"Told us what?" Ruby asked.

"Her uncle, Wilton, died two weeks ago in his sleep."

* * *

"_**It's all your fault!"**_

_Why?_

"_**They would be alive if it wasn't for you!"**_

_Why?_

"_**You should be ashamed of yourself!"**_

_WHY?_

_And I woke up gasping. Chuchu waddled over from where she was sleeping and snuggled into me. I sighed and laid back._

"_Only a dream." I reassured myself. "Only an extremely, frightening dream."_

_If only everything in my life was a dream._

* * *

There was a strained silence as we all processed Granny's words.

She shook her head. "Poor thing. And to loose your only living relative when she was so young. I knew her family you know. Her mother, Willow, was the prettiest thing in the city, back in the day. Smart, graceful, beautiful. Her wit was something fierce I'll tell you that." She chuckled. "Amarillo's father, Antonio, was a looker as well. They were a perfect match. Everyone was so happy when it was announced she was pregnant." Granny shook her head again. "But Willow was weakened by Amarillo's birth. When Amarillo was five, Willow finally gave up the battle for her life and died. Antonio was a wreak. He often hit Amarillo and cursed her name, saying it was her fault Willow had died. Finally, Wilton had to come and take Amarillo in before Antonio did anything serious. In the end he decided he never wanted to live in a world without Willow and drank himself to death. The villagers hated Amarillo for taking away their precious Willow and said awful things to her. I don't know whether she understood them or not, but Amarillo was a smart girl, even when she was a child. When Wilton decided the abuse from the city people was too much, he moved them out of the city and closer to the forest."

She sighed. "Wilton's death was a hard thing for Amarillo. At the funeral, most of the villagers showed up just to make fun of or hurt her. They called her the most horrible names until the younger generation, who couldn't remember Willow, scolded the town and brought them to their senses. When they went to apologize to Amarillo, she was gone. I came yesterday to find the house a wreck and Amarillo nowhere in sight. I keep wondering if she'll come home at-oh goodness!"

The story had most of us in tears. At the end, Blue rushed to the bathroom with Silver hot on her heels. I could hear her throwing up from downstairs. Crys was sobbing onto Gold's shirt with his arms wrapped around her, his face buried in her hair. I caught sight of tears running down his cheeks. Ruby and Rald were in hysterics. Sapph wasn't any better but she did her best to calm them down. Green clenched his fist and turned his head away, but I could see he was trying to hold his tears back as well. I buried my face in my hands, resting my elbows on my knees while I processed everything Granny said.

She couldn't tell us? No...her story would have been too painful to tell. The only reason I was able to go on after my mom's death was because of Yellow and my friends.

But Yellow? She had us didn't she?

A whole town against her. Her father who hated her.

Granny sighed. "I'm so sorry. I should never have told you of you were all going to-" I motioned for her to stop. I could feel the thick tears running down my cheeks.

"No. Thank you for telling us the truth. We needed to know." Even if it was painful, we needed to know.

* * *

_**Murderer.**_

_**Killer.**_

_**Child of the Devil.**_

_The first thing I remember about my childhood was faceless people calling me names. It was only thanks to Uncle Wilton that nobody killed me themselves._

_But I'll never forget that one moment where I understood that everyone would hate me._

_It's why I found solace in the forest. Growing up, the forest was the only place I could go to. Uncle Wilton had to work for the both of us. When I left on my journeys, part of the reason I was so eager to look for Red was because I was going to finally leave. I was finally going to escape the city that haunted me and be free._

_And then it was over and I had to go back._

_Only for a little while though, and then another journey came! And then six months later, even another!_

_I was drunk on the feel of adventure. It often felt like I was walking on air when I was leaving the city borders._

_But when Guile Hideout was defeated, there were no more adventures._

_And no reason to leave. To escape._

* * *

The clock told me we had been there for two hours. In my heart, it felt like decades.

"I'm so sorry Granny." Blue bowed. Her face was flushed with embarrassment and her old clothes were tucked under her arms. "I'll bring back the clothes, I promise."

Granny chuckled. "No need dear. It's not your fault. People can't choose how they react to certain things. Besides, the clothes were old and I was going to get rid of them anyway. Keep them."

"We'll contact you if we find anything else about Yellow." Crys promised.

Granny nodded. "Please do. Have a safe journey now."

We said our goodbye and started walking towards Blue's house where we were staying the night. (We had no choice since Green was living in an apartment in Viridian City and we weren't exactly comfortable with the town after hearing Yellow's tale.)

"Young man!" I turned to see Granny waving me over.

"Senior Red?" I turned to see Gold and the rest waiting for me.

"I'll meet you guys at Blue's place. Go ahead and think about where we should search next." Without waiting, I jogged down to Yellow's doorstep where Granny was waiting.

"Your friends call you Red?" I nodded. "Well then Red, I suppose I must be honest with you. I did see Amarillo. Ah!" She shushed me before I could say anything. "Let me finish. As I was saying, a few days after the funeral, Amarillo came to my house and asked me to watch over her home. When I asked why, she just said that she was going to wander around the region for a while. Now I have no idea what that means, but I know that out of all your friends, you are the one I can trust to handle this information with. You care for Amarillo the most. Don't lie to me boy." She said when I started to protest. "I can see it in your eyes. Just promise me that when you find her, you will not let her go."

I bit my lip. "I promise."

She smiled and motioned for me to wait. "I have something for you." And she waddled back inside her house. A few minuted later, she came out with a small box wrapped in a handkerchief. She unwrapped the handkerchief to reveal a small box.

The kind you would usually hold a ring in.

I blushed. "This is-"

"Oh calm down." She rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying to get down on your knee as soon as you see her. I just wanted to give this to you. I know you will need it later." Her eyes softened. "That box holds the rings Antonio gave Willow when he asked her to marry her."

I gulped and took the box. "Thank you."

She nodded. "Don't let me down."

* * *

_Horrible nightmares plagued me for days after Uncle Wilton died. Even when I was awake I could hear horrible screeches._

_Glass breaking._

_Shouting._

_The sound of something being hit._

_And then I would wake up gasping. _

_And the cycle would repeat itself after I fell asleep again._

* * *

They greeted me as I walked through the door to Blue's house. The house looked like everyone in Kanto was going to be sleeping in the living room. The floor was covered in blankets, futons and the occasional pillow.

Blue shrugged when I asked. "I have no spare rooms."

"And the extra futons?"

"A gift from some friends." Knowing her, I decided not to ask.

They all surrounded a huge map of Kanto and one look at all of them concentrating so hard on that one thing made me realize something.

They all had something to lose. A sister, a friend, a comrade.

Someone who understood what it was like to have the pressure of world in your hands. In fact, Yellow is probably the strongest of all of us.

I had Blue and Green to help defeat Team Rocket.

Crys had Gold and Silver to defeat the Masked Man.

Saph had Ruby and Rald to defeat Team Aqua and Team Magma, as well as Guile Hideout.

But who did Yellow have?

Sure she saved me with the help of Blaine and a few others. But she had faced Lance by herself and won.

That pretty much spells amazing.

* * *

_Every time I woke up I felt ill. Once I threw up I fell back into a slumber, only to wake up and do it all over again for a whole week._

_My Pokemon were in distress. They had no idea how to deal with human illnesses. They tried to convince me many times to go to a doctor, but I told them this is what I wanted._

_I wanted to die here, in my favorite spot in the whole world._

* * *

We set off first thing in the morning. We all had assigned cities now that we knew she was still in the region. Blue would stay in Pallet and ask around before heading to Cinnabar Island. I was headed to Viridian City (We all exclaimed some sort of discomfort at the thought of going back to the place that terrorized Yellow, but someone had to do it.), Crys was going to Pewter City. Rald was looking in Cerulean. Sapph was headed to Saffron. Ruby was looking in Vermillion. Silver was checking out Celadon. And Green was going to Fuchsia City. When we were finished we would head back to Blue's house and report what we had seen that day.

I wandered around the city for a few hours before giving up. In truth, I didn't think she was in the city. Why would she hide in a city that made her miserable? So I set out to the Viridian Forest.

There was no clear path, so I had to rely on Aero's flying to see if I could spot Yellow. After flying for a few hours, I could tell Aero was starting to get exhausted. Even Pokemon had limits.

"Thanks Aero." I patted his snout before returning it to it's Pokeball. "Rest for a while. We've still got a lot of ground to cover."

I had just started walking when I saw a yellow and pink streak fly past me. Normally I would have ignored it, but I recognized that colored streak.

And Pika did as well.

Hopping off my shoulder, we ran as fast as we could after it, hoping it would lead us to her trainer.

Chuchu looked over her shoulder and slowed down a bit, but still kept up a pace that had me nearly breathless.

After running for what seemed like hours, we finally made it to a meadow. It looked like something out of a famous painting. Pink and yellow flowers were everywhere, with patches of other colors dotted randomly. It was like a sea of flowers that stretched out endlessly.

And in the middle of that sea, was Yellow.

I approached her cautiously, like I was walking up to a wild Pokemon. She didn't stir and I decided to take a closer look.

Her face was pale, the once full cheekbones were nearly hollow. Her clothes were three sizes too big on her already small body. She looked frail and weak.

And a check on her forehead told me she was sick as well.

* * *

_I woke up to a beeping sound._

_At first, I thought I was still dreaming. You don't hear beeping sounds like that in the forest. It was also way too warm. Spending my nights in the forests hadn't been nearly as cozy as my bed, but if Pokemon could do it, so could I._

_I rolled over and landed on something soft. _

_I snapped my eyes open in surprise and muffled a small shriek. I was lying on Red. We were in some sort of white room that I recognized as a room in a hospital. I also noticed that a bag of clear fluid was attached to my arm through a needle, as well as several other needles attached to various machines around the room._

_I was startled by a groan. Red had woken up. _

_He wasn't startled by the fact I was awake. "Hey."_

_I gulped and replied weakly, "Hey. Where am I?"_

"_Hospital." He got up to sit in a chair beside my bed. "You had a really bad fever and I didn't think a normal doctor was going to cut it."_

_I sighed. "How did you find me?"_

_He smiled. "You have very smart and caring Pokemon."_

_I groaned and covered my face with a spare pillow. "I can't believe they didn't listen."_

"_They didn't want you to die." He said quietly. "Yellow...you were on the brink of death. The doctors said that a few more days in the forest and you would have been dead." Somehow, that didn't surprise me. What surprised me was his next question. "Where have you been? No," He held up his hand. "Scratch that. Why didn't you tell us? About...all of it. About your uncle, your parents," I winced. "Why didn't you let us help you?"_

* * *

"Red." She sighed and leaned back onto her pillows. "When a town hates your very being for just existing, when your father hates you because you took away the very thing that made his world whole, and when you find out that all of it was because you were just too weak and small, then you can attempt to comfort me. But until then, nobody can help me."

"Thats not true! You just never gave us a chance to help!"

She snorted, something very un-Yellow. "And do what? Say, 'Hey guys, I figured it was time for some bonding so I'm going to spill my whole life's secrets with you?' Really Red?"

"You know what I mean."

She sighed again. "Listen Red. People have secrets. Some have petty secrets, like diaries they never show to anybody or a crush they'll deny on a daily bases." We both blushed at this. "Others have deep, very dark secrets. Like murder, sabotage, thievery. Take your pick. The point is, no one is ready to spill a secret, even a small one, without a lot of push and shove. If I felt you guys were ready, I would have told you what happened."

"Ready? Yellow I'm nineteen, going on twenty. I'm pretty sure I can keep a secret."

"But could Sapph?" She pointed out. "Or Blue? Rald? Gold? Ruby? Do you think any of them could keep a secret this big?"

"Point taken." I conceded. "But what about me? Or Green? Crys? Silver?" I thought for a moment. "Actually, skip Silver. I don't think feelings are exactly his thing."

"Oh that's not true." She immediately defended him. "I've talked to him quite a bit. He's actually very deep. Poetic even." She giggled. "I remember when he wrote this poem on a card for Crys's birthday and she thought it was done by a professional."

I chuckled as I remembered. "Gold got so jealous. And Silver was red as his hair." We laughed for a while before I remembered what we had been talking about. "Look Yellow." She stopped laughing. "I'm not saying to just...blurt out your past to us at random. Just..." Why was my brain failing at this very important moment? Why? "When you need someone to talk to, I'm here. We're all here." I covered her hand with mine. "Promise?"

Before she could say anything the door slammed open. It was all a blur with a slap, some shouts, a _**lot **_of tears, and hugs.

"Oh God!" Blue shouted while her arms were wrapped around a very flustered Yellow. "Promise you won't pull a vanishing act on us again! I was going out of my mind with worry."

"More like being pesky again." Grumbled Green as he entered the room with the rest of the Dex Holders. The once spacious room had suddenly become quite crowded.

Blue gave Green a look so fierce I thought I was looking at a Glare attack. It made everyone tremble. Even Green muttered a,"sorry" before slipping to the other end of the room.

But Yellow only laughed and accepted the get-well gifts.

She may not have promised, but I was going to stick by my word whether she liked it or not.

* * *

_I didn't know what possessed me to bring them here. Uncle Wilton didn't know many of the Dex Holders, but the ones he had met he liked. I had a feeling that if I had introduced all of them earlier, he would have loved them like I do._

_We startled the monk who worked at the cemetery. I guess we were kind of inconspicuous. Ten teenagers all dressed in nice black clothes, wandering around in a cemetery during midday Summer._

_But he recognized me, gave me a scornful look (like most do whenever I travel into Viridian City) and silently directed me to the grave._

_We all gathered around the small tomb stone, a bouquet of lilies in everyone's hands. I guess they all had the same idea. One by one we each placed the bouquets on the small grave and said a small prayer._

_When it was my turn, I was the only one who spoke out loud._

"_Uncle," I began. "I'm so sorry. When Father decided he didn't want to look at me, it was you who accepted me into your household without second thought. I've often told you how grateful I was, even though you always asked me not to. In my defense, I still think I haven't said it enough." I chuckled, then grew serious again. "I'm sorry that you never got to know all of the Dex Holders. You would have loved all of them. I'm sorry I left so often that I didn't noticed you were getting sicker. And...I'm sorry I tried to kill myself to atone for whatever sins you told me I wasn't responsible for. I promise, now that my friends reminded me who I am and what I'm apart of, I won't think like that again. I will live life like I never have before, in your place. I love you. And thank you."_

_Crys wiped away a stray tear and wrapped her arm around my shoulder. Blue and Sapph hugged me from behind. Silver gave me a pat on the other shoulder, Gold pounded me on the back and Ruby scolded him for being so violent with a girl. Rald hugged my waist and Green ruffled my hair. Red settled for holding my hand, but it was enough for me. _

"_My friends are the weirdest." I suddenly thought. _

_The sudden thought made me giggle. _

"_But I wouldn't have it any other way."_

* * *

She promised she wouldn't run off again, but when I glanced back she was running towards a path in the forest. Ignoring my friends shouts, I ran after her.

For such a small girl, she can sure run like a triathlete.

When she finally stopped running, I realized we were back at that exact same meadow I found her in.

She was just sitting there, staring at the stars. Without saying anything, I plopped myself down on the grass right beside her and waited for her to speak. Or at least acknowledge my presence.

Finally, she spoke. "Before you came here I planned to die. But I didn't have the courage to slit myself or jump off a cliff. So I planned on just laying here until sickness overcame me." She sighed. "I knew I was a goner too. A few more days and if you hadn't found me by then I would have been a corpse."

"Why-"

"I discovered this place when I captured Chuchu. She said it was her birthplace. I loved it here. I come here when I'm upset or frightened. Before I went to rescue you when we were kids, I came here and tried to think about what I should do to save you. In a way, this place is like my second home." She paused. "I can't go back to that house. There are too many memories that I need to get away from. I can't even step inside without bursting into tears."

"So what are you going to do?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. I think I'm going to apply as a field assistant for Crys. She could certainly use the help."

"And the house?"

"I'll probably end up selling it. I'm thinking of moving in with Blue. She says she doesn't mind, but I'm sure once I have enough money I'll move out."

"...What about my place?"

She snapped her head to face me. "Huh?"

I blushed. "Look, I know you probably don't like me like that, but ever since we were kids I haven't been able to get you off my mind. And I...I-" Aw crap! Why can't I just say it.

Yellow, who had been in shock for my whole speech, began to giggle uncontrollably.

"S-Sorry." She giggled. "I would l-love to accept. J-Just give m-me a minute."

I sighed in relief and waited for her to stop giggling.

* * *

_**Three Years Later **_

"Yellow!" I yelled. "Yellow where are you!"

I sighed. It was useless. I knew where she was. She always went _**there**_ when she was upset. She told me herself three years ago.

I walked into the familiar forest and saw my girlfriend of three years lying down on the grass where I asked her to move in with me all those years ago.

"Yellow."

My voice seemed to snap her out of her train of thought. "Oh Red. I was-"

"Thinking. Yeah, I know."

She sighed. "It's been three years."

"Three _**wonderful **_years." I corrected her. She smiled and I smiled back.

These past few years, things had been wonderful. I was more in love with Yellow than I ever had been and vice versa. Yellow was happy with her job as Crys's field assistant and I was still Pokemon Champion. (There were a few close calls, but nothing I couldn't handle.) Both of us were happier than we had ever been in a while.

"Red I-" "Yellow-" We started at the same time.

She gestured for me to start. "Go ahead."

I nodded. "Yellow, we've been in a relationship for a while-"

She giggled. "I think I gathered that myself Red, but keep going."

I blushed. "Ah...right. Anyway, even though we've been in a relationship for a while, I'd really like to step it up to the next level."

She looked confused. "What are you talking abo-"

"Pichu Pi!" "Pikachu!"

We looked out toward the entrance to the valley where we heard the noise. Pika, Chuchu and Pichu were all running clumsily towards us, all holding a small parcel wrapped in a cloth. Unfortunately, Pichu tumbled over his mother's tail and the whole electric mouse family went tumbling over. The box itself kept rolling until it stopped at Yellow's foot.

I gulped loudly. How in the world had the Pokemon got a hold of it?

She slowly picked up the box, unwrapped it and opened it.

She gasped. Inside was a silver ring with a jade vine pattern surrounding the outside of the ring. Inside was the inscription:_ Willow and Antonio Together Forever._

"Was this," She whispered. "My mothers ring?"

I nodded. "Before we found you, we went to visit your house and an old woman who asked us to call her Granny was there. She was the one who told us about your...past. She was also the one who gave it to me. She said I needed it more than she did. And she was right."

She whimpered. "Oh Red..."

I took her hand in mine. "Amarillo De Viridian Grove, I love you and I am not afraid to say it. I want you to spend the rest of your wonderful life with me. I want you to be by my side when I wake up in the mornings. I want all of my meals to be cooked by you. I want you to allow me to spoil you when I feel you deserve it. I want you to make me your husband." I grasped her hands tighter. "Will you do this for me Yellow?"

She tearfully nodded. "I love you too Red."

And as her lips gently collided with mine, I knew we were destined to be together.

Just her and me in this field of yellow.

* * *

DONE! Woohoo! DONE! DONE!

…Except I'm not!

Vote on my poll and you will get another Proposal Series!

Just to be clear, the lack of updating was because of the lack of inspiration. I had to force myself to finish this because people insisted I finished the series.

But don't worry! I still have much more to come! See ya soon!


End file.
